Mafia For Love
by vida tranquila
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah takdir, kenapa kita di pertemukan. Ulquiorra yang tak pernah percaya pada siapapun, tapi entah mengapa hatinya tenang dan merasa hangat bila bersama Tatsuki Joushiro. Meski dia berfikir, bersama Tatsuki hanya sebagai penebusan dosa.


Nihhao, minna,, ini fanfic pertamaku Jadi DEG DEGan,, aku masih amatir jadi kasih kritik and saranya yah…

Disclaimer : Ni komik milik senpai Tite Kubo bukan punyaku. Suer dech…

Summary : Mungkin ini adalah takdir, kenapa kita di pertemukan. Ulquiorra yang tak pernah percaya pada siapapun, tapi entah mengapa hatinya tenang dan merasa hangat bila bersama Tatsuki Joushiro. Meski selalu ada perkataan yang terus berulang-ulang di benaknya.. " Bagaimana jika seandainya aku sudah mengkhianatimu sebelum kita berteman.. Dan merenggut orang yang paling kau sayangi."

Inilah kisah Ulquiorra X Tatsuki. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review yah…. ^^

Mafia For Love

Chapter 1

Matahati yang cerah menerangi Smu Karakura. Tapi pagi ini terasa aura yang sangat dingin di kelas 1-3, di karenakan kehadiran murid baru yang dating dari Spayol. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terkembang di wajahnya. Mata hijau emerald yang indah membuat para murid perempuan terpesona. Ulquiorra Schiffer itulah nama pemuda itu.

" Nah Ulquiorra-chan, kau duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana." Unohana sensei menunjuk satu bangku kosong di pinggir jendela.

" Ne, sensei. Disana ada dua bangku kosong. Yang mana tempat duduku..?" Ulquiorra menunjuk banku kosong yang ada di pinggir jendela. Suaranya yang berat (tapi gak berat-berat amat kayak Shin-chan) membuat murid perempuan semakin terpesona.

" Kalau tidak salah, bangku yang di belakang itu punya…" Sebelum Unohana sensei menyelesaikan perkataannya….

" BRRAAAKK..!" Suara pintu kelas di buka dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Sumimasen sensei, aku terlambat.. HAH..HAH..HAH.." Semua seisi kelas terdiam melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itupun menatap gadis yang berambut hitam berdiri di depan pintu itu. Dan gadis itupun menatap balik tatapan pemuda itu (halah pusing). Sesaat dunia bagai milik berdua dengan kilauan bintang dan taburan kelopak bunga. ( Byakuya Taiochoo arigatou bungany * tiba-tiba author merinding* Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena terasa aura yang menakutkan dari arah belakang Ulquiorra.

" Tatsuki chan, lain kali kau tidak boleh memotong pembicaraanku. Nah kau boleh duduk sekarang dari pada berdiri disana.." Kata Unohana sensei dengan senyum lembut penuh dengan aura menakutkan. Semua murid tahu, tidak boleh memotong pembicaraan Unohana sensei.

" E..E. Iya Unohana sensei.." Jawab Tatsuki terbata-bata. Diapun berjalan melewati Ulquiorra., tapi tepat di depanya dia sempat melirik Ulquiorra. Tapi dengan sekejap ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

' Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Wajahnya pucat sekali' Gumam Tatsuki dalam hati.

" Nah, Ulquiorra chan kau duduk di bangku depan Tatsuki." Kata Unohana sensei.

Ulquiorrapun berjalan menuju tempat duduk itu. " Ne sensei.." Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik kea rah Unohana sensei lagi. " Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan chan, karena aku tidak suka." Setelah mengatakan itu iapun berjalan lagi menuju tempat duduknya. Lagi-lagi terasa aura menakutkan dari arah Unohana sensei.

Ulquiorra duduk di bangku depan Tatsuki. Memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu, sedih, sedang (halah lagu kali). Dengan melipat tangannya di dagu dia menghela nafas 'HAH' lalu melihat lagi keluar jendela.

Cuaca semakin cerah malah semakin panas membakar otak para murid yang sedang ada di kelas. Di tambah lagi pelajaran Kimia yang di terangkan Unohana sensei membuat otak mereka penuh. Semua itu berakhir dengan terdengarnya bel yang menandakan waktunya istirahat. Unohana sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas kelas dengan memberi hadia PR Kimia setumpuk yang membuat para murid kompak mengatakan ' HAAAH!' Tapi gak ad yang berani protes lebih jauh. Sebabnya ya itu dech.. Istirahat yang di tunggu-tunggu setiap murid kelas ini, karena ingin terlepas dari stress pelajaran yang membut mereka pusing 7 keliling.

' HAHA..HEHEH..HAHAHA…" Koak koak kicauan para murid. *Author di banting* Maksudnya suara murid yang penuh dengan kesenangan menikmati makan siang mereka, ada yang berdesakan di kantin, ada yang rame-rame dengan kelompoknya, ada yang membaca komik, pokonya macem-macem dech kerjaan para murid di waktu istirahat itu.

" Tatsuki chan…! Ayo kita makan di atap sama-sama." Ajak seorang gadis cantik berdada lumayan besar dengan rambut pangjang berwarna orange terurai indah di punggungya.

" AH..OK.." Jawab Tatsuki ke cewek berambut orange itu yang di panggil Orihime.

" Ayo..Ayo.. Aku sudah lapar nich." Kata cewek berambut hitam , tapi dadanya tidak sebesar Orihime( bisa di bilang dadanya rata *kali ini author beku di balok es* dan di panggil Rukia.

"OK..Rukia chan, ayo Oriime." Tatsuki bangun dari tempat duduknya.

" ORIIHIIMEEE… RUUKIIAAA!." Tiba-tiba ada suara keras dari arah samping Tatsuki. Dengan cepat Tatsuki melayangkan tendangan yang membuat pemilik suara yang di panggil chizuru itu terpental ke tembok dan alhasil langsung pingsan seketika. Lalu Tatsuki bersama Orihime dan Rukia pergi meninggalkanya menuju atap untuk memakan bekal makan siang mereka.

'Ada yang bias Bantu aku berdiri' Gumam Chizuru setelah sadar dari pingsanya. Tpi gak ada yang mememdulikan dia. ( Kasian T T).

" 2 minggu lagi akan ada pertandingan karate. Kalian dating yah untuk mendukungku.." Kata Tatsuki ke kedua temanya yang sedang memakan bekal makan siang mereka.

" Tentu saja aku dan Rukia pasti datang untuk mendukungmu. Benarkan Rukia.." Kata Orihime lalu melirik Rukia yang tengan sibuk mengunyah makanannya dan lalu menelanya dengan perlahan.

" Yuph itu pasti.. Aku pasti datang dengan memakai baju cheers untuk memdukungmu." Jawab Rukia semangat.

" Eh.. Rukia chan lebih baik jangan.. Nanti akan ada yang marah." Seru Tatsuki dengan raut wajah sedikit lemas.

" Are… Siapa yang akan marah.." Tanya Rukia. 'Bicara tentang seseorang yang marah, kok sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Ah au ah..' Gumam Rukia dan lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

" Teng..Teng..Teng.." Suara bel berbunyi yang menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai.

" Yah.. Sudah bel. Ayo kita kembali kekelas." Ajak Tatsuki ke kedua temanya. Mereka bertigapun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan bercanda ria, mengobrol apa yang menurut mereka luchu..

" Lalu ya si Ichigo.." Sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

" Hei pendek! Kemana saja kau, aku mencarimu di kelas ternyata tidak ada? Katanya kau mau memberiku bekal buat makan siang. Aku sudah kelparan akibat mencarimu, dan jam makan siang saudah keburu habis. Ini semua gara-gara kau pendek." Gerutu seorang cowok berambut orange kepada cewek berambut hitam yang di panggil Rukia.

" Apa kau bilang? Dasar kepala jeruk jelek. Salah sendiri gak menungguku di depan kelas, ya sudah bekalnya kumakan saja." Balas Rukia ke pemuda berambut orange itu yang di panggil Ichigo.

" Apa! Kan aku sudah bilang, aku harus ke klub dulu. Kenapa kau tak menungguku. Dasar cebol jelek."

" ICHIIGOOO!." Geram Rukia yang tampak sangat kesal. Tanduk iblis di pinggir kepalanya keluar dengan memancarkan aura hitam penuh amarah. Dan tanpa hitungan detik lagi mereka sudah saling kejar-kejaran. Orihime dan Tatsuki hanya tertawa melihat temanya itu.

" Meski mereka sudah pacaran, Rukia dan Ichigo tetap tidak berubah ya Tatsuki?." Orihime tersenyum ke Tatsuki.

" Yah begitulah mereka. Selalu mesra dengan cara yang berbeda dari pasangan lain." Mereka berduapun berjalan kembali sambil tertawa menuju kelas. Tak terlihat Rukia dan Ichigo di kelas, itu artinya mereka belum selesai kejat-kejaranya.

" Ne Tatsuki chan?." Kata Orihime sambil menyenggol sedikit tangan Tatsuki.

" Ada apa Orihime?." Tanya Tatsuki.

" Schiffer kun sendirian saja disana, bagaimana kalau kita sapa. Dia pasti sedikit canggung karena baru pindah. Karena itu ayo kita sapa dia." Orihime menarik tangan Tatsuki menuju pemuda yang tengan membaca buku itu.

" Eh.. Tunggu Orihime!." Tatsuki tidak bias menolak Orihime. Lagipula tangannya di tarik Orihime.

" Ano Schiffer kun." Orihime menyapa pemuda yang tengan membaca buku itu dengan menyebarkan senyum manis.

" Ada apa perempuan? Aku sedang membaca buku, jangan menggangguku!.." Jawab Ulquiorra ketus tanpa ekspresi. Mendengar itu lipatan urat dahi Tatsuki keluar, ekspresinyapun berubah menjadi penuh dengan kekesalan. Sedangkan Orihime masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

" Namaku Orihime Inoeu, dan ini Tatsuki Joushiro. Semoga kita dapat berteman." Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap dengan tatapan dingin ke Orihime.

" Hei! Apa kau tidak bias bicara, Orihime sedang berbicara denganmu." Dengan lipatan urat dahi yang semakin banyak Tatsuki membentak Ulquiorra. Sampai membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas itu melihat ke arah mereka.

" Ada apa itu?." Tanya semua murid.

Ulquiorra memutup buku yang tengah ia baca lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkata. " Dengar permpuan! Aku tidak butuh teman, dan kaupun tak perlu repot-repot menyapaku, karena itu hanya menggangguku saja, kau mengertikan onna." DEG. Kata-kata yang tajam membuat raut wajah Orihime yang terkembang senyum manis berubah menjadi raut wajah yang sedih dan kecewa. Semua murid laki-laki pun sekejap kaget dan juga kesal.

' Berani sekali dia berkata begitu pada Orihime." Batin semua murid laki-laki. Dan bukan hanya murid laki-laki saj yang marah akan sikap dan jawaban cowok bermata hijau itu.

" Berani sekali kau.." Katanya sambil menunduk, matanya tak terlihat. " Berani sekali kau berkata begitu pada Orihime yang bersikap baik padamu dan kau malah membuatnya sedih… Aku takan memaafkanmu….. HHHIIIAAAATTTT!." Tendangan yang penuh tenaga dan di padu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa siap melayang ke wajah pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Semua murid melotot dan ada yang menutup mata. Karena tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang Tatsuki. Anggota klub karate yang selalu menjuarai pertandingan Naional. Tendangan Tatsuki adalah sesuatu yang paling di takuti oleh semua orang yang mengenalya.

' HOOAAHHH….!" Batin semua murid yang ada di kelas, seakan sedang menantikan sesuatu.

" TEP!" Gerakan tak terduga yang membuat semua murid yang ada di kelas bahkan yang tak sengaja melihatnya dari pintu melongo tak percaya. Tatsukipun terkaget-kaget. Karena tendanganya dapat dengan mudah di tepis oleh Ulquiorra..

" Tendangan lemah seperti ini takan bias melukaiku onna." Kata Ulquiorra dengan tatapan dingin yang di tunjukan ke Tatsuki.. Tatsuki semakin terbakar amarah, dengan cepat dia menarik kakinya lagi.

' Ti..Tidak mungkin. Tendangan Tatsuki yang begitu hebat dengan mudah bias dia tepis." Itulah kata-kata yang penuh dengan beribu pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh para murid yang melihat kejadian itu. Tatsukipun terdiam tak bergerak merasa sangat syok.

" Tatsuki chan kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Orihime dengan raut wajah penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Tapi Tatsuki masih terdiam tak membalas ucapan Orihime. Dia hanya diam. 'BLA..BLA..BLA..' Seisi kelas menjadi ganduh, tapi Tatsuki masih terdiam di hadapan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak memedulikanya dan kembali membaca buku yang tengan terhenti.

" ICHIGOOO!." Teriakan suara perempuan yang menghentikan keganduhan itu.

" Aduhh.. Ampun.. Sakit nic." Teriak ichigo yang rambutnya di jambak oleh Rukia.

" Rasakan ini. Berani sekali kau bilang masakanku tidak enak, padahal aku sudah susah –susah membuatnya," Kata Rukia dengan terus menjambak rambut Ichigo. Tapi aksi itu terhenti saat Rukia melihat ke sekeliling. ' EH' Gumamnya karena sadar semua seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka. Lalu iapun melihat Tatsuki dan menghampirinya. " Tatsuki, kau kenapa?." Tanyanya, tapi Tatsui tetap terdiam. Dan semua orang yang ada di dalam kelaspun ikut terdiam.

Belpun berbunyi kembali menandakan pelajaran telah selesai dan para murid di ijinkan untuk pulang. Halaman sekolah yang penuh oleh para murid yang meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju rumah masing-masing.

" Tenanglah Tatsuki. Aku jamin tu hanya kebetulan saja. Aku saja yang ketua klub kendo tidak bias menangkis tendanganmu." Seru Ichigo.

" Itu sich karena kaunya terlalu lemah." Kata Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?." Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Tak sadar kalau wajah mereka terlalu dekat, dan dengan bebarengan mereka memalingkan wajahnya, padahal wajah mereka merah merona. Pasangan yang satu ini memang aneh.. - * Bibir author di tempeli selotip*

" Benar Tatsuki chan. Pasti itu cumin kebetulan, kau tak perlu khawatir." Hibur Orihime.

" Aku tidak apa-apa kok tenang saja. Lain kali tendangan akan melayang di wajahnya, lihat saj nanti." Jawab Tatsuki dengan senyum ceria.

" MM.. Itu baru Tatsuki." Ucap Orihime dengan wajah lega.

" Kalu begitu kita berpisah disini. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Dengan melambaikan tangan mereka berempatpun berpisah dengan Tatsuki, karena arah jaan Tatsuki berbeda dengan mereka bertiga.

"Aku yakin itu bukan sebuah kebetulan. Tatapan matanya, dia bias dengan mudah menangkis tendanganku." Gumam Tatsuki dengan mengepalkan tanganya, raut wajahnya enuh dengan ekspresi kesal. Tapi dadanya entah mengapa berdetak kencang.

Di lain tempat..

" Selamat dating tuan muda." Sapa seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam mempersilahkan pemuda bermata hijau itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah megah dengan gaya ala barat dengan posisi badan setengah membungkuk. Saat Ulquiorra memasuki rumah itu, semua penghuni rumah itu membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Ulquiorra.

" Selamat dating Ulquiorra sama." Itulah yang dikatakan semu penghuni rumah itu.

" Uquiorra sama, para Ketua sudah menunggu anda di ruang pertemuan." Ucap pelayan berambut merah yang memilki nama Ashido.

" AH. Aku akan segera kesana." Sahut Ulquiorra sambil menuju sebuah kamar. Ulquiorrapun mengganti pakainya dengan setelan jas berwarna putih seputih kulit pucatnya. Lalu diapun berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

" CEKLEK!." Suara pintu di buka. Ruagan itu serba putih, dari cat dinding sampai meja dan kursi yang tengah di duduki oleh orang-orang yang berpakain sama seperti Ulquiorra. Ulquiorrapun berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di sebelah kiri jajaran ke 4, lalu Ulquiorrapun duduk. Di belakang orang-orang yang duduk dengan terhormat, di belakangnya berdiri beberapa orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata.

" Nah.. Karena semuanya telah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita mulai pertemuan ini dengan penuh kegembiraan." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di jajaran tengah di ujung meja, yang memperlihatkan bahwa dialah pemimpinnya. " Ulquiorra, berkat kau produksi obat-obatan kita berjalan lancer. Transaksipun berjalan lancer dengan pihak AS. Dan para polisi bodoh itu tidak bias melacak keberadaan kita. Ini semua berkat kerjasama kalian juga, dan berkat Ulquiorra."

" Kau terlalu melebihkanya Aizen sama" Ucap Ulquiorra masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" Benar.. Kau terlalu melebihkanya Aizen sama. Yang di lakukan Ulquiorra hanyalah membunuh para polisi. Dan ekspresi datarnya itu menyebalkan." Ucap seseorang berambut biru.

" Kau tak perlu repot-repot memedulikanku Grimmjow." Sahut Ulquiorra dengan tetap memprtahankan ekspresinya.

" Cih.. Akupun tak ingin repot-repot memedulikanmu." Jawab Grimmjow.

" Sudahlah, hari ini ita mengadakan untuk keberhasilan kalian semua, nah ayo bersulang.. CHEESSS"

"Cih" Gerutu grimmjow. Dan semua orang yang berpakaian jas putih itupun bersulang.

Malam yang di terangi bulan purnama nan indah dan di temani oleh cahaya bintang yang terang. Tak bias membuat seseorang tersenyum akan keindahanya. Diterangi lampu yang remang-remang, di sebuah bar kecil yang berada di tengah-tenagh sebuah rumah yang megah ala barat. Duduk seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata hijau emerald yang tengah memainkan gelas berisi vodka. Perlahan dia memutar gelasnya kekanan lalu kekiri. Sampai ada seseorang yang menyapanya dari belakang. Pemuda berambut merah itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Ulquiorra sama, ada pesan dari Aizen sama yang tidak beliau katak di pertemua tadi." Ucap pelayan berambut merah itu.

" Apa?." Tanya Ulquiorra ,asih ,e,aimkam gelas yang ada di tangannya.

" Ini." Pelayan itu menyerahkan selembar foto. " Dia adalah Ukitake Joushiro anggota agen rahasia sasin dan menjabat sebagai taichoo divisi 13 di vida tranquila." Jelas laki-laki berambut merah itu.

" Apa perintah Aizen sama?." Tanya Ulquiorra sambil memutar-mutar gelas minumanya.

" Aizen sama memerintahkan untuk membunuhnya." Jawab Ashido. Ulquiorra hanya diam. " Apa kita perlu meminta bantuan para Arancara itu Ulquiorra sama?." Tanya Ashido. Ulquiorra tetap diam, lalu dai meminum vodka yang ad di gelasnya itu.

" Sampah itu, biar aku sendiri yang membunuhnya." Jawab Ulquiorra dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan bar itu. Laki-laki berambut merah itu membukukan bandanya melihat Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kamar dengan ukiran yang unik ala Thailand. Ia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menuju jendela.

" Joushiro…..!" Gumamya sambil menatap bulan purnama denagan tatapan dingin sedingin angina malam.

YUHP.. Chap 1 selesai… terimakasih sudah mau membacanya. Ini fanfic yang paling pertama, mungkin ceritanya ngeboringin yah. Sebenarnya aku pengen karakter ceweknya Rukia, tapi gak jadi. Jadinya diganti sama Tatsuki.

Tatsuki : Wah aku jadi tokoh utama.. Tapi aku gak kenal sam Ulquiorra..-_-

Ulquiorra : Aku juga gak kenal kamu.

Rukia : Kenapa lagi-lagi aku di pasangin ma si kepala jeruk sich..

Ichigo : Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu..

Author : Sudah- sudah… Bikin cerita ini aj udah bikin aku pusing, tapi aku seneng banget bias bikin cerita ini.. Domo arigatou minna..

Rukia_ Ichigo : Apanya yang arigatou…. :o

Tatsuki : Mohon bantuanya Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra : Em….

Jangan lupa review yah…. Ku tunggu kritik dan saran dari para senior…

Arigataou Gozaimasu….^^


End file.
